


Smooth Criminal

by saruma_aki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, coldflash - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Joe West finds out about Barry's and Len's relationship in not the most expected way.</p><p>Fluff ensues afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first story in this fandom, so I hope it's okay. I tried not to say anything from canon--mainly because I'm not completely caught up--though I switched up a few things, like Len getting a lawyer and getting his name cleared (because Barry asked and he wants Barry happy).
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I tried my best although this is one of my speedier (ha) written works.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd because I'm terrible like that--sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights tot heir respective owners.

“Leonard Snart, you are under arrest. Anything you do or say will be held against you,” Detective West said as he snapped the cuffs onto the man’s wrists.

He looked up to meet Barry’s wide eyed gaze, lips parted slightly, brow furrowed in confusion. Len was just as confused as Barry. He had thought all charges had been dropped—actually, he was pretty positive they were. He had gotten a very good lawyer, after all.

“Barry Allen,” he uttered and the dark skinned man froze in front of him, but Len wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were trained on Barry whose confused look was still in place, but the confusion was pushed aside as his lips pulled up to reveal white teeth as he grinned.

And Len adored that smile; the way it lit up the man’s entire face; the way his eyes squinted just a bit, the way he ducked his head slightly.

The male sauntered forward, a wicked glint to his eyes, going around Detective West, dodging the arm that went out to try and hold him back. Wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist, he grinned down at him, green eyes warm as they met Len’s blue ones.

“Well, aren’t you a smooth criminal,” Barry teased, tugging the older male closer. “Is this how you want me? Or perhaps, from behind,” he asked, slipping around him, voice low and barely a whisper, just a soft brush of breath against his ear as he leaned closer, pressing up against his back; a line of warmth.

“Well, my hands can do a lot more in this position,” he responded easily, tossing a smirk over his shoulder as his hand cupped Barry through the denim of his jeans.

“Barry,” Joe croaked, looking very much alarmed and the male jerked a bit, hips twitching forward as his eyes finally met his adoptive father’s.

“Hey, Joe—I, uh, forgot you were there.” His cheeks became painted a delightful shade of red and Len barely held back a snicker, pressing his lips tightly together to keep it in. Moving his fingers deftly, he relished in the small squeak from the man behind him, the way Barry’s hands automatically snapped up to grip his hips tightly.

“Why, can I ask, am I under arrest?”

“There was a robbery at the jewelers a few streets down. There was ice everywhere; your signature mark; isn’t it, Captain Cold?”

Barry stepped back a bit and Len could feel the tension rising in the male before it was gone and the body was back. He could feel the warmth of Barry’s body once more, the soothing caress of his fingers on his clothe covered hips.

“It wasn’t him,” Barry said, taking the keys from Joe and unlocking the cuffs, holding them out to Joe with one hand, the other automatically curling around Leonard’s waist. He remembered how at the start of the relationship Len would shy away from physical contact in public as much as possible, but now that charges had been dropped and he wasn’t a wanted man anymore—despite the continued heists of the Rogues—he let it happen.

Barry liked it and it made him feel warm inside, that Barry wasn’t ashamed of what they had together—although their relationship had been a secret; well, up till now, at least.

“How do you know?”

“He was with me, at our apartment. We had a movie night. It was our day off.”

“You guys had a movie night?” Joe repeated, disbelief coloring his tone and Len tensed beside Barry, sensing the inevitable explosion and Barry seemed to know it was coming to, but refused to move away from Leonard’s side. “Why? Don’t tell me you two are,” Joe trailed off; looking mildly nauseous and equal parts enraged and disappointed.

“In a relationship,” Barry confirmed while his was voice strong and his grip on Len’s waist tightened minutely, fingers twitching.

Joe’s face twisted into an unreadable expression, though he looked sort of constipated. Len wondered distantly if the man had been eating enough fiber. “How long?”

“About seven to eight months,” Barry answered, looking at Leonard questioningly, as if for confirmation.

“Seven months, eleven days, six hours, and fifty two minutes.”

Barry’s bright smile appeared once more as he leaned in to kiss him deeply, completely dismissing the presence of his adoptive father. Pulling back, his eyes were bright, sparking slightly with lightning, his smile softer, loving. “It will never cease to amaze me how you remember it that exactly.”

“Best day of my life,” he replied back, tone nonchalant, but his eyes were soft and mirrored the love shown in Barry’s own eyes.

Joe made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, but merely turned around and walked out of the room.

Barry took them home after that, to their shared flat and their lips met in soft kisses that slowly turned deeper, more intense. Lying on their shared bed, divested of clothing, their lips met once more, hands roaming, mapping each other’s bodies, contours they both had memorized by heart.

“Are you okay with this?” Barry asked as they parted, looking down at Len, breathing heavily. “Now that Joe knows, everyone else is going to know also. It won’t be long.”

Len smiled up at the male, one of his rare, honest smiles that made him look years younger as he let all his masks disappear. “As long as you’re okay with it, I don’t care,” leaning up he nipped Barry’s lower lip, “at all.”

Barry grinned before their lips were meeting again in heated kisses, hips rocking against each other, moans and soft gasps blending together, sharp intakes of breath, muscles quivering. And three fingers later they were joined, body pressed tight together, lips practically melded together. Tongues slid against each other, teeth knocking slightly against each other, hips rocking, saliva dripping out of the corners of their mouths, Barry’s body vibrating as they approached the edge.

Once they both came down from their high and Barry cleaned them both off, they laid in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Rolling onto his side and wincing just a bit at the soreness in his muscles and bruises forming on the upper part of the backs of his thighs, he looked down at Barry, drawing small shapes on the male’s stomach; connecting moles to each other and watching the red lines his nail left disappear in less than a second.

“Come here,” Barry murmured, pulling Len down to let their lips meet in a slow, lazy kiss. And Len realized, in some part of his mind, that they did an awful lot of kissing in private—and he didn’t really mind it. Pulling Len down to lie on top of him, Barry released a content sigh, chin resting on the top of Len’s head, fingers tracing scars that Len used to want to hide, lessons carved onto his skin from his father; insults, truths, lessons—all marring his skin. And yet Barry loved every single one, loved to trace them with his fingers, his lips, erase the negative and replace it with positive.

Len released a quiet hum of contentment, their legs locking together, calves rubbing, enjoying the soft, gentle strokes of Barry’s fingers, and breathing deeply, his head tucked in the juncture of Barry’s neck.

“My smooth, smooth criminal,” Barry whispered and Len snorted, Barry’s chest vibrating with laughter at his own ridiculousness. “When we wake up, we’re watching _The Incredibles.”_

“Barry,” Len groaned, but Barry shook his head.

“Nope, no excuses; you are watching it. It’s actually horrifying that you haven’t seen it.”

Sighing, knowing a lost fight when he saw one, he curled closer and let the soft strokes of Barry’s fingers lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave me some kudos and comments. They make me really happy. Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
